The prior art (DE 199 26 329 A1) discloses methods and devices for producing container products from plastic, how they are supplied to a generic separating device which is then used to separate these individual container products from a frame assemblage using a cutting or punching device.
To produce the respective container product, first a tube of plasticized plastic material is extruded into a molding device. One end of the tube is closed by heat sealing and by producing a pneumatic pressure which acts on the tube. The tube is expanded forms the container by being placed against the forming wall of the molding device of two opposite molding tools. Then the plastic container is filled under sterile conditions within the molding device by a corresponding filling mandrel. After removing the filling mandrel, it is then hermetically sealed with the formation of a definable head geometry. For the purpose of forming the actual plastic container, in which fluid is later stored, two container forming jaws are moved by a hydraulic driver toward one another to obtain the closed position and are moved in opposite directions away from one another into one of their open positions. In order to achieve very high ejection rates of container products here, DE 103 23 335 A1 describes a multi-station arrangement, where the various molding steps are divided among different stations located in succession on an imaginary circular arc so as to form a type of carousel arrangement which enables very high cycle frequencies for the plastic material to be ejected in the form of container products.
Since the contents to be placed in the respective container product is often very susceptible to ambient media, especially if it is, for example, a highly sensitive pharmaceutical, the prior art focuses on, for example, covering the fill opening of the container tube by a sterile barrier under a sterile space at least from its formation to filling of the pertinent container. Very good results can be achieved here when, as shown in DE 10 2004 004 755 A1, by the barrier when a sterile medium is moved in the direction of the container fill opening using a media conveyance device in order to further improve the sterility. Another or an additional measure to increase sterility is to simply provide higher processing temperatures, for example, when producing the tube for the container product or during the filling process of the fill material. An increased processing temperature finds its limits when the plastic material which is frequently used, such as polyethylene, is temperature-sensitive, but can otherwise be easily processed in the pertinent production devices and is preferred.
Otherwise, in addition to atmospheric oxygen, other gases can also diffuse later into the interior of the container through the thin polyethylene wall during storage and in distribution of the container product which has been produced under sterile conditions, and in this way, can damage the sensitive container contents or even make them unusable.
In order to eliminate this latter disadvantage, prior art production methods for these container products have suggested (DE 103 47 907 A1 and DE 103 47 908 A1) using co-extrusion production methods in which the container is built up from several layers of plastic material, often at least one of the layers being used as a barrier layer. Five and more layers, for example, formed from polyethylene and low-density polyethylene as well as copolymers (ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymers) can form the multi-layer container wall which in this case then forms an effective barrier layer. These methods are cost-intensive in practical implementation. This makes the respective container product correspondingly more expensive.
If the individual container products arrive filled from the respective production machine, they emerge as ampule blocks in which several ampules or containers located next to one another in the manner of a block assemblage or frame assemblage have a common wall with one another. In order to detach the containers or ampules from the block or frame assemblage, they are cut out or punched out along edge zones. A certain amount of frame waste then is produced which can be recycled with modern techniques. DE-PS 38 31 957 discloses a method for producing hollow container products from plastics which initially emerge as an ampule block or a frame assemblage. In the edge zone of the frame waste, a hollow body is additionally molded in. This hollow body increases the stability of the frame assemblage and also helps facilitate separation of the container product from the frame waste by the separating device used in each case.